


Peaches

by godamnarmsrace



Category: The OC
Genre: Drabble, F/M, taryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: A just a little revamped drabble I wrote years ago for Ryan Atwood and Taylor Townsend. All mistakes are mine.





	Peaches

Read. Run. Work. Then rinse and repeat. Ryan’s days had a rigorous formula, and it was one that worked well for him. As long as he could stick to the formula, then his world wouldn’t come crashing down around him. He could keep his shit together, and everything would be okay.

The trouble with his formula was that it was more of a hypothesis, and what Ryan never factored in was Taylor Townsend.

Ryan knew that he had a thing for damsels in distress, it was his modus operandi after all, but that didn’t explain how he came to be awake and alone in a pool-house that smelled vaguely of peaches and unfulfilled lust.


End file.
